


Erinnere dich ...

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kuroko sperrt die Erinnerungen an die Zeit an der Teiko (und die GoM) komplett weg, als er das Endergebnis des Spiels gegen seinen Freund sieht.Ogiwara ist der einzige, an den er sich noch erinnert und dieser will ihn deswegen nicht mehr alleine lassen und ihm helfen ...Nebenbei machen sich die anderen Gedanken darüber, was ihnen Kuroko bedeutet und was sie tun können, damit er sich wieder an sie erinnert ...~ leichtes GoM x Kuroko Shipping, aber vermutlich läuft es am Ende auf Ogiwara/Kuroko hinaus?Mal schauen, was genau... ~





	1. Chapter 1

Seine Augen fielen auf die Anzeigetafel, die das Ergebnis zeigte und für einen Moment konnte Kuroko Tetsuya nicht anders, als einfach nur wie erstarrt auf das Spielfeld starren. Seine Augen trafen die seines besten Freundes und er wollte etwas sagen. Zu ihm gehen. Aber das Letzte, was er noch mitbekam, war, wie ihm schwindelig wurde. Nur ein letztes, lautes „Kuroko!“, schallte an seine Ohren, bevor ihm einfach nur schwarz vor Augen wurde und er nach vorne kippte.

–*–

Sein Kopf fühlte sich mehr als matschig an, als Kuroko seine Augen wieder öffnete. Er lag in einem Bett und war mit einer einfachen Decke zugedeckt. Das Zimmer war klein und hatte etwas von Krankenzimmer. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Seine Augen richteten sich auf einen Jungen mit braunen, kurzen Haaren, der ihn besorgt aus seinen braunen Augen ansah. „O-Ogiwara-kun?“, fing er ein wenig fragend an. Wieso kam es ihm so vor, als wenn er älter war, als in seiner Erinnerung?  
„Kuroko! Du bist wieder aufgewacht!“, entgegnete Ogiwara und eine Erleichterung machte sich in seinen Augen bemerkbar, „ich war geschockt, als du plötzlich in der Halle umgekippt bist! Die anderen sind draußen und wollen dich –“  
Kuroko hob eine Augenbraue und musterte seinen Freund: „... Wer?“  
„Deine ... Teamkameraden. Sie machen sich auch Sorgen um dich“, sagte Ogiwara, auch, wenn er etwas zögerlicher gesprochen hatte und sich sein Ausdruck verändert hatte, so dass er Kurokos Blick auswich.  
„Meine ... Teamkameraden?“, fragte Kuroko und legte den Kopf schief, „welches Team?“  
Ogiwara blinzelte und sah langsam wieder zu seinem Freund: „Teikō. Basketball. Du weißt doch ...“  
„Teikō ...?“, fing Kuroko an und schüttelte den Kopf, sah ein wenig nachdenklicher auf die Bettdecke runter und krallte sich darin fest, „ich ... weiß nicht, was du meinst, Ogiwara-kun.“ Wovon sprach sein bester Freund da? Wann hatte er denn richtig in einem Team Basketball gespielt?  
Ogiwara schluckte, als er das hörte, während er kurz darauf bemerkte, wie jemand an die Tür des Krankenzimmers klopfte. Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung und ging langsam auf die Tür zu, drückte die Klinke herunter und sah sogleich in die unterschiedlichen Augen des Kapitäns der Teikō Basketballmannschaft. „Falls ihr zu Kuroko wollt ... er erinnert sich nicht an euch.“  
„Hm?“, machte Akashi und legte den Kopf schief, sah an dem anderen vorbei und blickte zu Kurokos aufrecht sitzender Gestalt in dem Krankenbett, während dieser nur leer zu ihm sah. „Tetsuya?“  
Kuroko blickte ihn zurück an und legte den Kopf schief. „Wer ... seid ihr?“ Seine Augen wanderten von Akashi zu dem Rest des Basketballteams der Teikō, während er einfach nur verwirrt war.  
Akashi sah etwas überrascht zu ihm, bevor er seinen Blick zu seinen Freunden richtete: „Shintarō, sag deinem Vater, dass er jemanden schicken soll, der sich um Tetsuya kümmert. Daiki, Ryōta, Atsushi, ihr wartet draußen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir Tetsuya überlasten sollten.“ Danach wandte er sich wieder um und ging in das Krankenzimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah zu Kuroko, sowie Ogiwara, der sich wieder neben seinem Freund niedergelassen hatte. Langsam ging er auf Kurokos andere Seite und sah ihn ruhig an. „Kannst du dich wirklich nicht erinnern, Tetsuya?“  
Kuroko schüttelte den Kopf und sah von ihm weg und griff stattdessen nach Ogiwaras Hand, sah weiterhin auf die Bettdecke. „Ich ... wieso kennst du mich?“  
Akashi seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, sah ihn wieder ruhiger an: „Du gehörst, wie ich und die anderen, die draußen warten, zum Basketballteam der Teikō Mittelschule. Ich heiße Akashi Seijūrō. Erinnerst du dich nicht daran?“  
Kuroko sah ein wenig zu ihm auf und schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte: „Ich ... habe immer nur mit Ogiwara-kun gespielt und ... tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“  
„Kuroko, erinnerst du dich daran, wie wir uns versprochen haben, gegeneinander zu spielen, wenn wir an die Mittelschule kommen?“, fing Ogiwara an und umklammerte die Hand seines Freundes, brachte ihn dazu, wieder zu ihm zu sehen, während er ignorierte, dass Akashi ihn ansah. „Wir sind in unserem dritten Jahr und ... wir hatten ein Spiel ...“ Er wollte sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern, aber er wusste, dass es hier um seinen besten Freund ging und nichts anderes.  
„Ja ... wir wollten ... zusammen spielen ...“, nickte Kuroko langsam und sah in die braunen Augen des anderen, als er das Gefühl hatte, als wenn sein Kopf schmerzte und er die Augen zusammenkniff. Er ließ seine andere Hand an seinen Kopf gleiten und schüttelte diesen. „Ich ... nein ... ich weiß nichts davon. Wir ... sind im dritten Jahr der Mittelschule? Ich weiß ... dass ich auf die Teikō gehen wollte und das wir auf getrennte Schulen gehen und wir beide dem Basketballclub beitreten wollten ... aber ...“ Er schluckte, als er spürte, wie ihm Tränen aus den Augen flossen und er langsam wieder zu Ogiwara sah: „Ich ... ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was danach war.“  
„Kuroko ...“, flüsterte Ogiwara und seufzte, sah ihn ruhig an, „... ganz ruhig. Du darfst nichts überstürzen. Wir kriegen das hin.“  
„Du erinnerst dich an nichts, was auf der Teikō passiert ist?“, fragte Akashi ruhig nach und sah den anderen besorgt an.  
„Nein“, entgegnete Kuroko und schluckte etwas, „ich ... es tut mir leid, Akashi-kun, aber ... ich erinnere mich nicht an dich oder irgendetwas von dort.“  
„Schon gut, du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen“, sagte Akashi und seufzte, sah ihn ruhig an, bevor er sich erhob, „entschuldige mich, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du mit ... Ogiwara alleine bist.“ Er nickte dem anderen kurz zu, bevor er sich daran machte, das Zimmer zu verlassen und sich an die anderen Stammspieler des Teikō Basketballteams wandte. „So, wie ich das sehe, erinnert sich Tetsuya an die letzten drei Jahre nicht. Alles, was vor der Teikō war, daran erinnert er sich normal ...“  
„Das heißt, Kuroko-cchi hat uns vergessen?“, starrte Kise ihn geschockt an und konnte gerade so verhindern, dass er weinte, „... das ist ... was machen wir jetzt, Akashi-cchi?“  
„Mein Vater sieht gleich nach Kuroko, scheinbar hat er eine Art von Amnesie, was die letzten Jahre betrifft“, murmelte Midorima und schob sich seine Brille zurecht, „es ist besser, wenn wir nichts überstürzen.“  
„Aber was war der Auslöser, dass sich Tetsu nicht an uns erinnern kann?“, murmelte Aomine und legte seinen Kopf schief, „es muss doch was geben, oder?“  
„Wir können nichts tun und momentan ist dieser Ogiwara der Einzige, den Tetsuya erkennt“, sagte Akashi, während er seine Augenbrauen ein wenig zusammenzog. Es gefiel ihm alles ganz und gar nicht, was gerade passierte und das Kuroko sich nicht an sie erinnerte. Warum hatte er nur die Erinnerungen an die Zeit an der Teikō verloren?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich wieder hieran schreibe ... o.o *hust*
> 
> nawww...aber eigentlich muss ich mich auch erst wieder in KnB reinfinden :'D

Als es April war und Kuroko sich zumindest soweit erholt hatte, dass er damit klar kam, dass er sich nicht wirklich an die Zeit an der Mittelschule erinnerte, blickte er mit einem erleichterten Blick zu seinem besten Freund. Ogiwara hatte ihn seit diesem Tag, als er in dem Krankenhaus wachgeworden war, nicht mehr wirklich aus den Augen gelassen. Zumindest, soweit es ihre Schulzeiten zuließen. Er hatte sogar entschieden, ab diesem Jahr mit ihm zusammen auf die Seirin Oberschule zu wechseln, nur, um in Kurokos Nähe sein zu können. Es machte ihn glücklich, dass sein bester Freund jetzt wieder bei ihm war.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Kuroko?“, fing Ogiwara an, während er den anderen von der Seite her musterte.  
„Ja, alles gut, Ogiwara-kun“, sagte Kuroko ruhig und sah ihn kurz an, bevor sie weiter über den Schulhof wanderten. Es war voll und überall wurden sie von den Mitgliedern der verschiedenen Clubs angesprochen. Kuroko mochte es nicht in diesen Massen zu sein, weil er wusste, dass er gerne übersehen wurde.  
„Komm, ich glaube dahinten ist der Stand“, sagte Ogiwara ruhig lächelnd und griff Kuroko am Arm, um ihn zur Seite zu ziehen. Er wusste, dass es an Kurokos Präsenz lag, dass er gerne übersehen wurde. Außerdem kam für sie beide sowieso nur ein Club in Frage.  
„Ogiwara-kun ...?“, fing Kuroko leise an, während er sich mitziehen ließ, „habe ich wirklich ... in dem Teikō Basketballteam gespielt?“  
Für einen Moment zuckte Ogiwara zusammen, als er daran dachte. Daran, was bei diesem letzten Turnier passiert war. An den Tag, an dem Kuroko seine Erinnerungen an das ‚ _Wunderteam_ ‘ der Teikō verloren hatte. „Ja, hast du, Kuroko.“ Auch, wenn er nicht in diesem Spiel gespielt hatte. „Du warst ihr Phantom.“  
„Ein ... Phantom“, murmelte Kuroko, während er ein wenig nachdenklicher aussah. Er hatte durchaus gemerkt, wie sein bester Freund reagiert hatte, als er sein Mittelschulteam angesprochen hatte. Wieso war er so geschockt darüber?  
Ogiwara sah ihn kurz an, bevor er wieder lächelte und sich dann nach vorne drehte, um auf den Stand des Basketballclubs zuzugehen. „Hi! Wir wollen uns für den Club registrieren.“  
„Hallo“, kam es freundlich von dem Mädchen hinter dem Stand, während ihre Augen ein wenig Verwunderung ausstrahlten, „... _wir_?“  
„Hi ...“, murmelte Kuroko neben seinem Freund und sah etwas zur Seite. Er war es gewohnt, dass er nicht gesehen wurde. War er deswegen das _Phantom_ des Teikō Basketballteams gewesen?  
„Argh, wo kommst du denn her?“, blinzelte die Ältere, bevor sie sich seufzend durch ihre kurzen, braunen Haare fuhr, „egal, hier. Tragt euch ein.“ Sie gab jedem der beiden Neulinge ein Clubformular, in das sich Kuroko und Ogiwara dann eintrugen und es ihr zurückgaben.  
Schließlich räusperte sich Ogiwara noch einmal und sah sie ein wenig ernster an: „Ich sollte dir vielleicht sagen, dass sich Kuroko ... nicht an seine Zeit an der Mittelschule erinnert.“  
Das Mädchen vor ihm nickte kurz und sah über die Formulare: „Wir werden später beim ersten Training genauer sehen, wie es aussieht und was ihr so könnt.“  
Ogiwara nickte und trat dann mit Kuroko den Weg zum Schulgebäude an. Sie hatten die letzten Wochen nicht gucken können, wie sehr es Kuroko beeinflusste, dass er sich nicht an die Zeit an der Mittelschule erinnerte. Aber vielleicht konnte er sich bei einem Trainingsspiel zumindest daran erinnern, was er spielen konnte?

–*–

Momoi blickte ein wenig gedankenverloren durch die Sporthalle der Tōō Oberschule, während ihre Augen auf ihrem besten Freund lagen. Sie wusste, dass es Aomine beschäftigte, was mit Kuroko passiert war, auch, wenn sich dieser das nicht anmerken ließ. Der erste Trainingstag war eigentlich bereits beendet und es war sowieso nur Momois Verdienst, dass ihr Freund noch hier sein und ein paar Körbe werfen konnte. Sie hatte von Beginn an dafür gesorgt, dass man ihr als Managerin vertraute und deswegen dafür gesorgt, dass sie die Schlüssel für die Halle bekam. Vielleicht lag es auch ein wenig an ihrem weiblichen Charme.  
Dennoch seufzte sie schließlich, als sie merkte, dass es draußen anfing zu dämmern. „Dai-chan! Es reicht langsam!“  
Mit einem erneuten Sprung versenkte Aomine den Ball im Korb und sah dann zu seiner besten Freundin, legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Es hat dir keiner gesagt, dass du hierbleiben musst, Satsuki.“  
Momoi seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, ging auf ihn zu: „Doch. Ich habe die Verantwortung und es reicht. Du solltest aufhören, dir wegen Tetsu-kun Gedanken zu machen!“  
Aomine musterte sie einen Moment, bevor er nach dem Ball griff, der ein wenig über den Boden gesprungen war und ihn schließlich zurück in den Korbwagen legte. „Tze. Ich denke nicht über Tetsu nach.“ Danach drehte er sich ab und ging an ihr vorbei, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
Momoi seufzte nur und schüttelte etwas den Kopf. Sie wusste zu gut, dass es nicht stimmte. Ganz egal, wie sie sich während dem letzten Jahr an der Mittelschule voneinander entfernt hatten, Kuroko war immer noch Aomines Schatten gewesen, auch, wenn er es in letzter Zeit nicht mehr als notwendig erachtet hatte. Ein wenig nachdenklicher verließ sie die Halle und schloss die Tür ab, bevor sie in der Nähe der Umkleide auf ihren Freund wartete. Sie machte sich genauso Sorgen um Kuroko, seitdem Akashi ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er sich nicht erinnerte. Seit sie die letzten Wochen an der Mittelschule mit hatte ansehen müssen, wie Kuroko sie einfach nicht erkannte. Niemanden von ihnen. Was war nur mit ihm passiert? Sie hatte die letzte Zeit an der Mittelschule verflucht. Dieses letzte, verdammte Jahr, in dem sich jeder so verändert hatte. In dem Kuroko aufgehört hatte, sie glücklich anzulächeln. In dem die anderen aufgehört hatten, zusammen abzuhängen. Aber am meisten verfluchte sie, dass sie nichts für Kuroko tun konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werde wohl bei jedem Kapitel aus einer zusätzlichen Sicht eines anderen Charakters schreiben ;)  
> hatte auch kurz zu Aomine geschwenkt, aber Momoi passt scho, denk ich :3
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/Feuchen)

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
